Holding you close
by wolfygirl007
Summary: Haru's birthday was a surprisingly long and tiring ordeal. Now he finally has a bit of time to just relax.


Haru sighed tiredly as he started the bath. It was unusual for him to take a bath at night, but his body was aching from his long day. It was June 30th, his birthday, a day that had been surprisingly busy. Between classes he had gone to lunch with Makoto, then before training he had spent his time off talking to his friends when they called him to wish him happy birthday. Finally after a long training session, he had come home to find Sousuke had made dinner and they had spent the evening together. It had all been fun, but Haru couldn't help the tiredness that crept up from such a packed day.

With a soft sigh he slipped into the water and slid down until he was completely covered. He remained underwater, taking a moment to just relax into the comfortable feeling it gave him. When he came back up after a few moments, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Haru? Can I come in?" Sousuke called from the other side.

"Yeah." Haru replied, sitting up a little bit as the door slid open. Sousuke came in, smiling a bit as he saw Haru was already in the bath.

"You alright?" He asked him sweetly as he went over to the bath. He took a seat on the edge of the tub, looking down at Haru as he could tell his boyfriend seemed a bit down.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." Haru assured him. He didn't want Sousuke to think he hadn't enjoyed their evening together, but he seemed to understand as Sousuke smiled.

"Can I… join you?" He asked after a few moments and Haru was a bit surprised. Sousuke had never asked to join him in the bath. Usually left Haru alone in the bath, teasing him that it was his own little "alone time with the water".

"Um… sure." Haru told him, smiling a bit as he scooted up. Sousuke looked happy, as he had been unsure if Haru would say yes, before he shed his sweat pants and soon the rest of his clothes. He dropped them on the ground then carefully stepped in behind Haru. He leaned back against the tub and Haru sat comfortably between his legs.

"It's a good thing this is a fairly big tub." Sousuke commented as Haru leaned back, resting on Sousuke's chest. He shifted a little bit more to get comfortable then settled in and wrapping his arms around Haru's waist. Haru smiled as he felt Sousuke lean in and gently kissed Haru's shoulder.

"Happy birthday." he whispered softly in his ear.

"You already said that today." Haru replied and Sousuke chuckled.

"I can say it as many times as I want." He purred, kissing down his neck as his hands moved along his sides. Haru sighed softly and leaned his head back on Sousuke's shoulder, easing into his touch. His hands reached down to his jammers.

"You should really bath like a normal person." Sousuke teased and Haru would have glared at him if he wasn't so comfortable leaned against him like this.

"Sousuke… I'm tired…" Haru mumbled as Sousuke began to tug at the waistline of his swimsuit.

"Then relax, I can do all the work," Sousuke told him quietly. "Only you want me to." He added, wanting to make sure it was alright to continue.

"Mmm… it feels nice." Haru sighed, giving in as it was his birthday after all. He lifted his hips up enough to allow Sousuke pull off his jammers, which he put on the edge of the tub. He felt Sousuke smile against his skin as he started massaging along Haru's thighs, taking care to be slow and deliberate with each touch. Haru could feel himself coming undone with just Sousuke's massaging hands as they traveled along his body. He could tell he wasn't trying to be teasing, but instead working on making Haru relax as much as possible. The result was exactly what Haru wanted at the moment as it wasn't frantic or heated, but calm and steady as Sousuke worked on him. Haru was getting harder, especially as Sousuke's hands returned to his thighs and worked their way up closer to his crotch.

"Sousuke…" Haru whined softly when his hands started to trail back down. He quickly got the message and moved his hand back up to start stroking Haru's length, making the smaller boy let out a shuttered moan.

"Like it?" Sousuke asked quietly and Haru shivered and arched into his touch as Sousuke's other hand started to slide down along his back.

"Yes… but… I want more." Haru breathed while Sousuke kept up his slow, stroking pace as he got Haru to full hardness.

"Well I'm not sure the tub is quite big enough for too much more… but I'll take care of you," Sousuke promised and Haru was a bit disappointed as he realized that Sousuke was right. The tub would be rather hard to find a good position unless Haru wanted to ride him, but he didn't honestly think he had the energy in him to do that, especially after Sousuke's hands had practically turned him to putty. "Just shift a bit." Sousuke coaxed, helping Haru move so he could slide a hand down to his entrance more easily. Haru inhaled sharply as Sousuke started to circle his hole with a figure before he gently pushed it inside him.

Sousuke continues to kiss all up at down Haru's shoulder and neck, making sure to kiss every bit of skin he could reach as he worked. Haru's soft moans and pants were becoming heavier and louder as Sousuke added another figure but kept the pace almost painfully slow. It seemed to be working even better than normal because it had Haru trembling in his arms each time Sousuke curled his fingers to hit his prostate.

Haru could tell Sousuke was enjoying this quite a bit as he felt his hardened length pressing up against his back. He started to shift a bit and Sousuke paused to let him move so he was more on his side, allowing him better access to Sousuke.

"Haru you don't have to do that." Sousuke told him but he couldn't stop himself from gasping as Haru started to pump his cock.

"I want to." Haru said before leaning up to kiss Sousuke now that he was actually at a good angle to do so. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he doubted he would last much longer anyways as Sousuke started to stroke him again. He picked up the speed just a little and added a third finger inside Haru as Haru struggled to focus on both kissing and stroking Sousuke at the same time.

"S-Sousuke…I-I'm…" Haru whined, breaking the kiss as he was panting hard.

"Come on Haru." Sousuke breathed, on the edge himself and it was enough to set Haru off. He came with loud cry and heard Sousuke call his name as he followed after. When they were both finished, Haru collapsed back against Sousuke, trying to catch his breath.

"That… was intense." Haru said between pants and Sousuke smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"Of course it was, it's your birthday," Sousuke teased and Haru gave him a small smack for being cocky. "Now come on." Sousuke told him before he got the two of them rinsed off. Once they were clean again, he pulled Haru out of the tub and wrapped them both up in towels. Haru could fell himself getting more and more drowsy as Sousuke dried off his hair then lead him to their bedroom. Neither of them bothered to put clothes on as they got into bed together and curled up. Haru tucked up against Sousuke's chest and the other wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

"Night." Sousuke said softly.

"Night…" Haru replied then looked up at him for a moment. "And… thank you. For today… it was nice." He said sweetly and Sousuke kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday Haru."

Notes: Okay I wrote this pretty fast and pretty late at night, so I apologize if there are mistakes! I just drew this bathtub pic ( post/122777813274/happy-birthday-haru-sousuke-and-haru-relaxing) for Haru's birthday and the idea wouldn't get out of my mind! I also haven't written a lot of really slow, gentle intimacy for a while and it seemed really sweet for Haru's birthday. Especially with SouHaru since I think these two can be really sweet when they want to be.


End file.
